


featherdance

by Katraa



Series: These Lazy Days [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hotsuweek 2018, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokeverse, Sloppy Makeouts, hibiki is a besotted breeder, lots of eevees, yamato is a champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katraa/pseuds/Katraa
Summary: He wasn’t one to smile much.  He wasn’t even one to openly broadcast his emotions, but the moment he cinched victory he found it impossible to contain himself.  Emotions flooded out of him like a faucet and after he heard that simple phrase, “Congratulations, Champion,” he knew it all had been worth it.POKEVERSE AU: yamato is a champion and hibiki is head over heels.





	featherdance

**Author's Note:**

> another of the pokeverse!!  
> this one is my favorite by far.  
> sighs happily.

The adrenaline was unreal. It’s like reaching the peak of a mountain after years and years of moving towards that goal, bit by bit. Some days the snow is too heavy and you barely move. Sometimes you feel like you’re sliding backwards, like you’ve taken a wrong turn and ended up descending. Sometimes, you think it’s impossible to reach the top. But today he proved them all wrong. Today he proved _himself_ wrong.

 

And it felt unbelievable.

 

He wasn’t one to smile much. He wasn’t even one to openly broadcast his emotions, but the moment he cinched victory he found it impossible to contain himself. Emotions flooded out of him like a faucet and after he heard that simple phrase, “Congratulations, Champion,” he knew it all had been worth it.

 

And high on emotions that made his heart leap and his pulse thrum like a hummingbird, Yamato spun on his heel and met Hibiki’s gaze. His best friend had already made the trek over, enthusiastically waving his hands and still hollering and wooping in excitement. It was adorable. And it was so precious that Yamato thrust his hand into the messy curls he _was so god damn fond of_ and dragged Hibiki in before he could think better of it. Before he could rationalize the desire away. Before he had time to dwell on it.

 

And by god did Hibiki feel _warm_. His lips were soft, softer than anything he had ever felt. There was a silky warmth to them that made Yamato’s toes curl and energy spike even more.

 

He had just kissed his best friend.

 

In front of the god damn Elite Four.

 

Yamato pulls back quickly, his face washed with panic and bewilderment. Hibiki just blinks lazily at him, eyes reopening and wide. Yamato isn’t afforded a chance to explain himself. Instead, he’s lead back into the room to inscribe his name in the book of Champions, leaving poor Hibiki to stand there awkwardly until he’s escorted out to the main hall.

 

He doesn’t wait around.

 

He heads immediately to the hotel and throws himself down on the bed. And then he screams into his pillow for good measure, ignoring the way his Eevee frantically jumps on the bed and starts pouncing on him. It’s her way of conveying worry, clearly.

 

He’s been in love with Yamato for roughly three years now. Four if he’s really, really honest with himself. He’s had a crush for just over five, and he’s been friends for seven. It’s an insane amount of time to know someone, and even crazier to think that they had been seconds away from shoving their respective tongues down each other’s throats.

 

And why? Because Yamato had finally achieved his dream and had been on an emotional high and acted on impulse to celebrate? With his mouth?

 

Fuck this noise.

 

When it’s been a full hour since his departure, Hibiki starts to worry that Yamato isn’t coming back. It’s foolish to consider but he’s doing it. He’s considering it. Yamato had never been the best with emotions, attachments of any sort, and romantic endeavors had seemed so out of his wheelhouse. Yamato always tensed up when someone tried to touch him and he always balked at the idea of female Trainers trying to get his number.

 

So why had he kissed him? And why had Hibiki let it happen?

 

Hibiki stares at the ceiling and counts the dots. He had been content with riding out of his unrequited crush until one day it finally went down in flames. He had been content knowing that Yamato was his best friend and allowed him the pleasure of journeying alongside him with his army of Eevees. 

 

But now that he had tasted the forbidden fruit, now that Yamato had so impulsively given him the one thing he truly wanted, it stung. And Hibiki worried that maybe things had broken in a way that they could never return from.

 

And it was all sorts of stupid.

 

Eventually, Leila starts licking his cheek. Hibiki’s eyes flutter open and he eyes his Eevee with a scorned look. “…Your tongue is still prickly, you know,” he tells her but then bops her on the head lovingly. She whines and headbutts his palm. And he knows that whine. That whine is a distinct combination of missing Yamato and his handsome Absyol.

 

Hibiki reaches for his Gear and falters. There’s an unread message from Yamato and it makes his stomach bottom out. Of course Yamato would _message_ him instead of coming back. Of course he would take the prideful way out that wasn’t messy. 

 

` My apologies, but I am being escorted to a celebration dinner against my wishes. I will return to you as soon as practicable. `

 

As if they hadn’t just kissed. As if everything was normal. Hibiki sighs out irritably through his nose and almost wants to be sassy but he refrains. Instead, he thumbs the edge of his Gear and just _thinks_.

 

Typing back, ‘can we talk’ feels entirely childish and poignant all at once, and ignoring the message feels just as obtuse. But what can he possibly say? What can he respond with that isn’t ignoring the elephant in the room by shoving it under a circus tent of a blanket, but also isn’t calling him out in the midst of a dinner to celebrate such a huge accomplishment? Yamato deserves to be happy. Hibiki’s being selfish. But he _wants_ to be selfish, wants it so bad his fingers itch.

 

His Eevee has taken to nuzzling at his hair again. She does that sometimes, and it drives Yamato up a wall when she deigns to do it to him. Yamato really only ever lets his Slyveon sleep in and fuss with his hair. It’s adorable, with all her pretty little ribbons and the way she lights up when she sees Yamato. It’s definitely love. 

 

Love.

 

Hibiki breathes out and drags his hands over his face and scrubs. “Noooo.”

 

It’s then that the door to the hotel room clicks open. Yamato steps in, looking awkward as all hell, with his arms behind his back. He shuts the door and lingers by it, refusing to meet Hibiki’s bright gaze that peeks out from behind his hands.

 

Leila hurries over to Yamato and begins headbutting his ankles in delight. 

 

“How many times will I have to tell you that is not an appropriate greeting?” mumbles Yamato as he crouches down and passes a nearly shaking hand over the Eevee’s head. Instead of fawning over him as the Eevee is prone to do, she slips around his side and _bites_.

 

“Holy hell--!” Hibiki exclaims, terrified for a hot second that she just bit Yamato’s jacket or worse. But then he realizes it’s just –

 

A bouquet. She just bit a bouquet of flowers.

 

“You’re back… early?” attempts Hibiki, eyes flitting between the red roses and the annoyed expression Yamato’s carrying. He lightly shoves at Leila, enough so that she stops nibbling at the petals, and he gets to his feet. But then he looks awkward again, holding the flowers uncertainly. 

 

“I thanked them but insisted that I had other plans and dinner was not necessary,” says Yamato and he gives the flowers in his hand a light thump against his other palm.

 

“It’s sweet they gave you flowers, though. Kinda cheesy but—” Hibiki begins, sitting up, his heart thundering in his chest. Maybe they’ll ignore it. Maybe they won’t think to bring up what happened earlier and they’ll go back to being the best of friends, best chums, Trainer and Breeder with Pokémon that are stupidly in love and –

 

“They didn’t.”

 

“But-”

 

“They’re for you.”

 

Hibiki scrunches his nose and stares at the bouquet as if it’s suddenly combust into flames. “I – what was that?” Had he heard wrong? Why on Earth would Yamato… Realization like a key clicking a door unlocked hits and Hibiki’s mouth falls open. Agape. Yamato bought him flowers because he had kissed him and you bring flowers to someone you like, especially someone you want to kiss, and if that wasn’t the sweetest thing he had ever, _ever_ witnessed…

 

“I said they are for you. I can return them if they are not to your liking,” Yamato grumbles as he gives the flowers a critical glare. There’s an undercurrent of worry that clings to his words and it’s so damn obvious that Yamato is contemplating throwing them away and _running away_ from this messy affair.

 

“No,” Hibiki says quickly and he leans forward on the bed to start reaching stupidly in the air, making grabby hands. “No, I really like them.” There’s a delightedly bright smile. “Can I hold them?”

 

It’s the best come hither he can manage.

 

Yamato acquiesces and steps closer, offering the bouquet to the very curious brunette. Hibiki plucks it from Yamato’s grasp with the care it so rightfully deserves and he smiles adoringly at how deeply red the petals are.

 

“You’re the Champion. If anything, I should be the one getting you flowers,” Hibiki laughs and he runs his thumb along the edge of a large petal before his gaze lifts. Curiously, he meets Yamato’s nervous gaze. It’s so unlike him. “…These are really pretty. Thank you. I’m sorry Leila tried to eat them.”

 

“She’s incorrigible, just like you,” sniffs Yamato as he watches Hibiki set the bouquet down on the bed. “She’s going to—”

 

Hibiki silences him by tugging on the lapels of his jacket. Slowly, Yamato bends forward and he meets Hibiki’s gaze head-on. Just like Hibiki had wanted.

 

“I didn’t know you were so romantic,” begins Hibiki, a grin sprawling across his lips.

 

“Hibiki…”

 

“I feel really lucky. I got a kiss and flowers and I didn’t have to do a thing,” Hibiki continues, positively glowing as he curls his fingers tighter, harder, into Yamato’s lapels. “You chose buying me flowers over a big, fancy, paid-for dinner, huh?”

 

“Hibiki,” sighs Yamato in utter exasperation but shuts up when he feels shaky, pale fingers glide up along his jaw.

 

“I’m really happy that’s the first thing you wanted to do, you know. After you won. You could have done anything, said anything, and you kissed me.” Hibiki’s gaze is so, so soft and he lets his trembling fingers push back and tuck Yamato’s hair over his ear. “Kiss me again.”

 

“Brat, why are you so lazy?” Yamato murmurs but there’s a stirring of a smirk as his eyes fall halfway shut. Slowly, he pushes forward and kisses Hibiki, one palm pressing down to the bed to stabilize himself while the other cups the back of Hibiki’s head. 

 

It’s fireworks.

 

Before it gets any further, Leila deems it necessary to hop onto the bed and wedge herself between the pair of them. Her cold, wet nose presses to Yamato’s side and she claws at his lap. Annoyed, he pulls away from the kiss. He almost squirmed. 

“Hibiki.”

“Yes?”

“Return her to her ball.”

“But...” He never puts her away!

Yamato snorts and gives the Eevee a brief scratch under her chin. His fingers slip away from her messy fur to strum idly against Hibiki’s knee. “Well?”

An excited thrill accompanied by a rush of heat pounds through Hibiki. He finds himself nodding and reaching for his belt for the basic pokeball he’s only ever truly used a handful of times. He almost wants to apologize but... but the look in Yamato’s eyes and the twist to his lips is enough. 

“You better show me what a champion can do.”


End file.
